Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako Mermaids. He will become a merman while camping at Mako Island. Zac is quite sporty and grew up surfing. He's a water sporty type and a very strong character, and thinks gaining powers and a tail makes him super-strong. Description Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry - based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do - and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to morph into a sea creature. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. First he's plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed - after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without morphing - and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. When things hit rock bottom with Cam, Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him in Episode 13, "Betrayal". This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid - but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn... After Zac's transformation into merman, he discovered he could hold his breath underwater for at least 20 minutes, but could probably hold his breath for an hour. After getting his tail, he's developed an increased desire for all types of seafood, such as prawns, which he eats for breakfast, and tuna. Powers It was confirmed by Jonathan M. Shiff that he will have the power of Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis. In Zac's Pool Party, he is shown to have Hydro-Thermokinesis when he evaporates the water in the pool. In Zac's Return to Mako, Zac develops invisibility after the Full Moon Gallery File:Zac.png File:Zac With Trident.png File:Zac In Pool.png File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png File:Telekinesis.png File:Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png File:Mako Mermaids In Water.jpg File:Zac swimming.jpg File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac.JPG File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and mermaids.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Zac and Cam with trident.jpg Chai in cafeteria.jpg magazine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople